


Take It Off!

by HarrysGardianAngel



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender, Dress Up, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Confusion, Girl Power, Nail Polish, Questioning, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's by himself at home. Both Manny and Robin are out for the day. Just when he thought that he would have an easy day, Paige decides to make her day less boring. But, it's hard for a women like herself to have some memerable 'Girl Time' with a boy. Being the only girl in the house, Paige has to make some adjustments... ;D (Possible HarryxPaige)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Going To Happen Today?

Harry pulled into the driveway, contemplating on whether to go inside or to drive away to some other place until his friends were home. He almost drove away, but really, he was tired and just wanted to watch TV. Today he had gotten home earlier than Robin and Manny, Robin at work, and Manny at school, so for the next two hours or so, Harry had the house to himself. 

Well, almost. 

Harry opened the door to the red house and closed it. Harry took off his jacket and hung it up, walking over and setting his keys on the counter. 

Loud enough for them to know it was just Harry, not a threat.

Quiet enough not to disturb them from their activities.

Shaking his head, Harry turned toward the living room and sat in the green chair, turning on the TV. 

The had about 3 episodes of undisturbed bliss before he heard footsteps descending down the stairs and into the living room. Too entranced into the TV, Harry only gave a careless glance to see who the person was.

Tony.

Harry looked back at the TV, not caring enough to do anything. Not that it would help if Tony was actually looking to hurt him.

Luckily, Tony wasn't.

Tony actually sat down and watched a minute or two of the show, seeming confused on the plot. But soon Tony left, going into his workshop to mess with clocks. He was used to Tony just walking around aimlessly, but Harry almost couldn't believe that Tony hadn't even said a word.

Wasn't it 'rude' not to greet someone?

So why did Tony, the perfectionist, not say anything?

Wait. What if this was a test that Harry had failed.

Will he be... 'Punished' later today for not saying 'hello'?

No, that was stupid and just sad. Tony would think of something better, most likely.

He tried not to think about that.

Harry went back to enjoying his show. Nothing else distracted him after that besides a lock of long red hair coming into his line of view every so often. He brushed the lock out of face and tucked it behind his ear, hoping it would now stay out of the way for good.

He really should get it cut.

It was just too easy for Tony or Paige to grab. And the light red color didn't exactly make him hard to notice. He hated being notice. If Tony or Paige had actually taken the time to know them, they would probably know that he was very shy and quiet with people, only talking to the people of the household. Not like he wanted them to know, they'd probably play it against him. Harry's face turned red at the embarrassing thought.

"Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it." Harry mumbled, trying to pay attention to the television.

Once his show was finally done playing, he decided to retire to his room until Robin and Manny returned home. He turned off the TV and began to walk up the stairs. He was just steps away from his door when Paige's bedroom door swung open.  
Not having time to react, he was grabbed by the shirt and was roughly pulled into Paige's room. The force took him by surprise, so when Paige turned around and let go, Harry tumbled to the floor. 

Harry used his hands to sit up, but was still sitting on the floor, still startled from the sudden attack. This made him very vulnerable. Paige smile widely, her hands held held together behind her back, giving off a sweet, innocent look. If only that smile wasn't also sadistic, Harry wouldn't have been as nervous. Maybe.... Probably not.

'Well, so much for staying in my room, unharmed.' Harry thought, rubbing his slightly hurt elbow. He sat, unknowing of her plan.  
"Oh Harry dear, I was just thinking about how we never spend any quality time together!" Paige chirped. "You're always watching TV or sulking in your room." Well, that was mostly true. 

She had left out the part about him being tortured.

"So, I thought we could have some fun together~!" Paige said, putting on a friendly face. Something told Harry that this would not end well... She held out her hand for Harry to take. After an mental fight with himself, he hesitantly grabbed her hand, half expecting her to slit his wrist. Instead, she actually helped him up, shocking him.

"Great." She said, dusting off her dress before walking past Harry.

'Great? What makes this great?! It's-'

"Now take your shirt off."  
\-------


	2. Well That Escalated Quickly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's on~! ;D <3

Woah.

 

Wait.

 

What.

 

Harry, turned around, looking at her with shock and disbelief. What did she say?!

"W-what?!" He asked, blushing a bit.

 

"You heard me, come on! Don't keep me waiting~!" Paige said, still smiling brightly.

Ok. This was different. He had definitely been tortured by her, but always with every article of clothing on. He still didn’t move, not excited to see what she was going to do. Why was she acting so nice? It was highly disturbing and kept him on edge, wanting her to put an end to the masquerade and show her true horrid intentions. But instead, she kept acting sweet and happy.

 

Great.

 

Impatient, Paige glared at Harry, pulling him from his depressing thoughts. He decided to listen and hesitantly pulled his red shirt over his head, blushing the whole time. Paige nodded in approval before turning to her closet. She began to dig around, trying to find an item.

 

'Probably some twisted torture device...' Harry thought warily, heart pounding slightly faster.

 

Harry turned around, not wanting to see the horrid thing likely to came out of the cluttered closet. A minute later Paige hummed happily, walking over towards Harry. She had found it. The suspense and quietness caused Harry to begin to shake a bit. From both the slight cold, and not knowing what was happening. Harry felt warm arms wrap around his waist, startling him and making him jump slightly. The touch made a different thought run through his mind.

 

What if she had... Something else in mind?

 

Harry would have fell to the ground if it was for the soft arms around him. He couldn't believe it... But wasn't Paige hate-dating Tony?! Harry felt like he was hyperventilating.

'Wow, just my luck. I’m going to be molested by a crazy, psychopathic women that’s killed me more than 20 times...’ Harry thought, almost unable to believe it. But suddenly he felt slight coldness around his waist. He looked down, seeing yellow cloth-like thing with numbers.

Wait, didn’t they use that for clothes measuring? Harry stood still as paige continued measuring. What was she up to? She then walked back to a dresser, opening it and digging inside. She grabbed the black leggings and threw them at Harry, who barely caught them.

 

“The hell?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Paige sighed. “Put them on, we need to pick out the rest too! Oh, and I locked the door by the way.” Paige said, sounding very excited. Harry decided to keep her happy, so he slipped the pair of black leggings on. They were soft, but a bit uncomfortable at first, but he got used to them. She walked/skipped over to her closet, grabbing different articles of clothing, saying “I have couple that are just your size! They don’t fit me, so I’ll be a ‘good friend’ and let you wear them! Cause that’s what besties do, right?” Before Harry could answer, she pulled out two different dresses, smiling brightly. “Ok, which one d’you wanna wear?” She asked.

“Um.. None?” Harry said, this was definitely a dream. No, A Nightmare.

Paige sighed. “Fine. What would you want your girlfriend to wear?” She asked.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Harry replied, not really caring about that. “Ok, if you had a girlfriend, which one?” Page tried, gesturing towards the two dresses. “I don’t want a girlfriend.” Harry muttered, looking away. Paige was quiet for a bit, just staring at Harry, making him rather uncomfortable. It looked as if she was deep into thought, or trying to think of how to say something. 

“.... Boyfriend…?” She asked. Harry’s cheeks turned red. “Oh my God, I’ll pick one if you promise to never bring that up again!” Harry said quickly. Paige smiled, “Deal! Ok, which one?” Harry looked at the two dresses. One was a simple black and white colored casual dress while the other was a red casual dress. Red being his second favorite color, (Remember, he says ‘blue’ in the first video) he liked the second one more. Sighing, he pointed to the red one saying “That one, I guess…” Paige handed it to him and walked away to give him some privacy. 

As Harry tried to get the stupid dress on, Paige left her room to go to her ‘art’ room. She had accidentally left her nail polish in there. She dug around before finally finding some different colors in with her paint brushes. “I wonder how they got in there…” She said to herself before walking back towards her room.

Once Paige was back into her room, Harry had just slipped the dress on and was now straightening out the ends if it. Paige let out a true fangirl scream, her hands covering where her heart was, if she even had one. She ran over and practically glomped Harry, almost crushing his fragile form. “That looks so cute on you~! I love it!” She screamed, almost breaking Harry’s ears. She finally let go, standing back to get a better look. “Let’s get you to a mirror!” She said before grabbing Harry’s hand and running off, dragging Harry behind her.

"Wh-Where are we going?” Harry asked nervously, afraid of being seen by another household member. “To Tony’s room of course! He has this huge mirror! We’ll borrow it!” Paige said, stopping at Tony’s room. Harry hoped that Tony was still in his workshop, and not in his room. Instead of knocking like most people would, Paige busted through the door. Harry nervously peeked into the room but saw no one. Paige smiled, she waltzed in and grabbed the mirror. Harry closed the door once Paige was out, he then followed her back to her room. They walked in and closed the door, Harry was actually feeling nervous about seeing what he looked like. What if it looked horrible on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: http://rusolclothing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/casual-red-dresses-for-salesale-charming-dress-s-fashion-dress-one-piece-----wholesale-free-zhtoisij.jpg


	3. I Knew Your Secret Before You Did

He bit his lower lip in anticipation as Paige sat it down on the wall beside the door. “Well come on! Don’t you want to see how beautiful you look?!” Paige asked, pulling Harry in front of the mirror. His eyes widened a bit, seeing himself in the outfit. He blushed a bit, seeing that he… actually looked nice in it. “See? Now lets get your nail polish on~!” Paige said, holding up the different colored nail paint bottles up, that she had got from her art room while Harry was dressing. “What? B-But-” Harry tried to protest, but Paige dragged him to the small table in her room. She sat him down on one of the chairs before sitting down on the opposite one in front of him. She lined up the bottles, putting them in a straight line for Harry to see them all. “Ok, which color would you like? Paige said before adding, “The window’s locked too~!” Harry sighed and looked at the bottles. One was navy blue with sparkles, another had a mixture of grey and pink glittery polish, one was a simple black, another simple red, and the last one was a light springish yellow. Harry looked them over, a bit confused on which one to do. His friends would have been a laugh’n if they knew how much he put those beautiful colors into thought.

‘B-Beautiful?! They’re just dumb colors I’m being forced to wear!… J-Just that...’ Harry thought with unsureness. He tapped his foot on the ground, his red converse making rhythmic sound, as he was thinking on which one was the best for the outfit. Paige couldn’t just wait and sit. “Are you… Having trouble?” She asked, watching with a keen eye. Harry nodded, the words coming out before he even knew they were. “I like the red, it matches with the dress, but it’s probably for the best that I pick the black one, because too much of one color isn’t good for girls to wear… Black nail polish with the black leggings would even out with all the red on the dress…” He explained, absentmindedly stroking and straightening the edge of the dress. Paige eyes widened a bit with shock, surprised that Harry knew about things like this, because always wore all red. But then again, he was a male… 

‘Even if he looks like a chick when he wears a dress...’ Paige thought with a slight smirk, seeing how quickly Harry was getting used to wearing a dress. Thinking of how his attempts to stop her weren’t strong, even in the beginning. No self-respecting man would just accept this… Unless~... Paige giggled knowingly. She knew it, now. She knew it even before he did...

“Black it is~!” She chirped when Harry gave her a confused look due to her giggle fit. She picked up the bottle and threw the others aside. She scooted up the the edge of the table, twisting the cap off of the black filled glass bottle. “Ok, now put your hands on the table and spread your fingers.” She instructed. Harry was about to ask if she should have a paper towel or something for the table, but the random rainbow streaks of polish on the table told him that she didn’t really care. Paige then brought the small brush down, delicately and expertly sweeping it along Harry’s nail. Harry couldn't help but watch closely as Paige painted his nails. It fascinated him that the paint looked so beautiful on his nails. There was an awkward silence for a bit. But then, Paige began talking about random things, Harry nodded and soon was talking and laughing too.

Soon, his nails were dry, the paint looking beautiful. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it~?” Paige asked, seeming proud of herself. Harry nodded, looking them over. “You know what? Let’s do your hair! I know just what style will look great on you!” Paige said, standing up. Her tone was happy, helping. Harry blushed as she grabbed his arm helping him up. It was hard to walk due to the red slightly high heels Paige had slipped on him. He stumbled beside her and into her clean, colorful bathroom chalk full of makeup, hair things, and more. “You like what you see?” Paige asked, smirking and glancing at Harry. Harry answered before thinking. “Y-Yes… What the hell are all things for…?” Harry asked, seeing so many different things. 

“Oh Harry, Darling. Let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudo!


	4. It's All So Brand-New!

He felt comfortable, like it was always in his world. Paige sat him in a chair, looking at him at all angles. Paige nodded, deep in thought as she examined him. “Hm… I’m thinking… A nice, big braid!” She said. “A-A braid?” He asked, looking over at her. She nodded confidently, and smiled friendly at Harry. She began to tease his hair, and braiding it carefully as she hummed her ‘Creative Song’ softly. Harry looked at the mirror, seeing this play out. His cheeks turned redder than they naturally were, looking down. Paige giggled lightly, smiling and braiding. “Oh my god, you’re gonna look like Elsa!” She said hyperly. She was a women, people thought she was weaker. But, oh not Harry! He knew she was freak’n scary. Harry felt so confused, it was hard to believe that all of this was happening.

Paige saw this, knowing of the internal struggle that Harry was currently going through. She sighed, smiling sadly. “Harry… It’s ok to be creative. You don’t have to worry.” Harry looked at her with surprise. He always thought she was evil and uncaring. But he was apparently wrong. He nodded, knowing what she was talking about. “I-I never thought that I would actually like this…” He mumbled. Paige smiled, finishing the braid. “Ok! Now you’re makeup!” She said excitedly. Harry was once again taken aback. “M-Makeup?” He asked.

“Of course! Just a bit, and you’ll be stunning!” Paige said, grabbing a thing of mascara and twisting the cap off. She told him to keep his eyes open as she ran the brush over his eye lashes. For a moment, the redhead thought Paige was going to stab his eye out, but she gently applied the makeup. Relieved, harry sighed as Paige got a smaller mirror so he could see up close. Paige handed it to Harry, smiling excitedly. Harry gasped lightly, biting his lip. He didn’t think he would look anywhere near this good. Seeing the confusion and shock in Harry’s eyes, Paige giggled. “So~, what do you think~?” She asked. “I-It’s beautiful…” Harry said, stunned. “No, you’re beautiful.” Paige replied, helping Harry up.

‘W-What’s going on with me today!? I’m not a girl, I can’t act like one! That isn’t ‘creative’, it’s just… weird!’ Harry thought to himself, confused and slightly anxious.

“Ok, now let’s go make meat cake together!” Paige said, throwing her hands up in the air with hyperness.

“W-What?! I c-can’t go through the house l-like this!” Harry stuttered out. 

“Of course you can!” Paige said before she dragged Harry towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos! Sorry for the long wait!


	5. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bake a cake and head to town!

Harry was blushing as he was dragged out of Paige’s room. He squeaked and gripped the doorframe as she huffed and pulled more. Harry finally couldn't hold on anymore and was dragged kicking and screaming to the kitchen downstairs. He fought tooth and nail to get free from that madwoman. She sighed and said, “Harry we’re already in the kitchen, now let’s get creative~!” Harry finally got up and dust himself off, cutely brushing his dress and huffing. Paige smiled at the sassiness. Harry looked around and said “Ok, let’s do this then…” Paige nodded.

She got out the ingredients, saying, “Ok, now all we need is the meat~!” Harry didn’t like the sound of this and said, “U-Um how about regular chocolate cake? We don’t want the blood to ruin my dress.” Paige hummed in thought before smiling and saying, “Alrighty, chocolate it is!” Harry smiled lightly and said, “I’ll make the cake mix.” And got to work. After cooking and mixing, they put the mix in the oven, setting the timer. They had time to kill now. Paige smirked and said “How about we go for a walk?” 

Harry gulped and said “I-I’m not exactly fond of that idea…” Paige chuckled and said, “Come on, you’ll love it. Besides, it’s a nice day!” Harry blushed as he was once again dragged to a place he didn’t want to go. Paige led him out and to the side walk. “We should take a walk into town and then back. By then the cake should be done. And Harry, don’t hide your true self. If this is what you want, go for it.” Harry couldn’t help but feel better. He felt safe. He felt that if people criticized him, Paige would be there to swoop in and protect him. And his feelings were right, because no one else could ruin Harry but her. Harry then flinched lightly as they walked, feeling a hand gently touch his.

Harry blushed and timidly held the hand. Paige was smirking lightly, Harry biting his bottom lip and looking away. Paige held his hand and walked to the town with him. Harry huffed and looked up, ready to face any judgment this small town would throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry it's been a bit! I also started a new series called "Officiality Technicality" It's a barrel of laughs! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You~! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :D <3


End file.
